


War

by Rei382



Series: Hagane No Chronicles [20]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are different kinds of wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short, but I promise there are better things on the way... It's just a little hard lately.

Before, Amestris was a country in a constant state of war. The 'greater good' required the demolishing of people who were opposing its very existence. It did not matter that said people were completely innocent; their deaths were essential to Father's plan on the Promised Day.  


After all, they were nothing but meaningless pawns. Ready to become sacrifice as situation calls.  


These days, however, under the new Fuhrer, Amestris was heading in a new direction.  


True, there were 'incidents', as the press liked to call them, with the neighboring countries. But they were few, and didn't hold many casualties, if any. They were more about diplomatic presentation of power. But the Fuhrer dealt with them, fighting back with just enough counter strength; he was still hoping to sign peace treaties with the neighbors and put an end to his country's blood spilling tradition.  


And things seemed to be going well. With each passing year the number of diplomatic incidents decreased, replaced by diplomatic meetings and fancy events, filled with big and pretty empty words. There was still a long way to go, but overall, Roy was pleased with his work.  


He thought the people liked him, too.  


Without the constant investment in unnecessary military training, the government could direct more money to the citizens, and that was always good for public relations. Roy believed that things were going good for him. People were praising him for his good work, treating him almost like a God.  


In everywhere but home, that was.  


Not that he wasn't happy. He was. There was nothing that could make the weight of another day of running a country better than returning home after a long day to a warm dinner and Edward's warm arms welcoming him. But if there was one thing to be said about the former Fullmetal Alchemist it was that he was honest.  


He knew exactly how to put Roy back in his place if his position and newly acquired royalty and make sure that, as he often phrased it, "the piss won't get up to his head". Roy had no complaints. He was the first to admit that sometimes he needed just that.  


But sometimes, it was the last thing he needed to hear, and Edward lacked the tact to know the difference. When that occurred, there was a whole different war that occupied the Fuhrer's mind than the one his country was still trying to refrain from.  


But just like the wars of Amestris, that usually ended with a bit more land – or better, a ceasefire– Roy's little wars at home ended with a reward, and a promise of peace.


End file.
